How to Make A Perfect Story
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Lincoln has a school assignment... to write down a story about what a family member or members are currently doing on their day. With ten sisters, he thought it would be perfect. Unfortunately, he comes home to find that none of his sisters are doing anything noteworthy. Will the sisters be able to help Lincoln make up a story in time?
1. Nothing Happening

I know it's been a while since I wrote a Loud House fanfiction, but I have a good reason. I just haven't had ideas... until now, that is! So, I hope you sit back and enjoy this new fanfiction! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was sometime after school as Lincoln was arriving, backpack in hand as he was giving a small smile. Lincoln paused as he turned and smiled. "Oh, hello! I just got an assignment from school to write something based on a true story, about any member of my family. And with ten sisters to go through, I have possibilities! Let's see what crazy antics my sisters are up to!"

Lincoln smiled as he opened the door to his house, as the first thing he saw near the kitchen was a familiar joy buzzer holding girl with a toothy grin as she watched a blue dressed blonde haired girl coming over. "Hi, Luan!"

"Hey, Leni! Shake?" Luan asked, extending her hand towards the smiling blonde.

Leni blinked as she shrugged. "Oh, all right." The blonde then started to shake around as Luan looked at Leni in shock.

Luan then gave a frown as she said, "I meant with hands."

"OH!" Leni paused as she took Luan's hand... and yelped as she pulled it away.

The prank-loving sister gave a laugh as she held out her hand. "I bet you had quite an 'electrifying' shake!"

"I guess that was a surprise, all right!" Leni said, shaking it off.

"Well, that was my last prank of the day." Luan smiled as she headed upstairs. "I'm going to go plan for tomorrow's silly routine!"

"Oh, okay! I'm just about to head upstairs. I was just finishing up my last bit of sewing anyway!" Leni smiled as she followed Luan upstairs.

Lincoln paused as he scratched his head. "I guess I just missed out... but hey, I still have more sisters..."

Lincoln then heard an explosion as he turned towards the kitchen. Lisa, the second youngest Loud sister, was all covered in soot as she puffed out some smoke. "Guess today's experiment was NOT the success I was hoping for. Oh well, guess I'll just have to work on it tomorrow."

As Lisa started going upstairs, Lincoln paused, but still kept his smile. "Well, I still have seven out of ten sisters to work on."

* * *

As Lincoln started going downstairs to the cellar, he noticed the oldest sister, Lori, laughing and giggling as she was playing around with the youngest sister, Lily. "Oh, who's gwoing up, who's gwoing up! You are! You are!"

Lily gave a small bit of laughter as Lincoln smiled. "Ah, looks like I got myself a story! Now to study!"

As Lincoln leaned to the side and watched, all three heard a cell phone ringing. Lori paused as she picked up the phone. Lincoln gave a smile as he thought to himself, "Ah ha, tension!"

Lori, rolling her eyes, just pushed the ignore button on her phone, turned it off and set it aside as all attention was turned back to Lily. "Sowwy about that, my wittle cutie! Now, who's tickling your tum-tum?"

Lily laughed as Lori started tickling her youngest sister's tummy. Lori smiled. "Yes, and you haven't made any messes at all. That's a good wittle baby sister."

Lincoln just stared in shock as he couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He then looked with a side glance in confusion as he said, "Lori ignoring a phone call? That's a first! And Lily didn't have ANY messy diapers at all? That's... well, it's a sign of growing up, so I guess there's not much surprises there. But still, Lori ignoring a phone call?"

* * *

"I knew I was missing something!" Lincoln said as he peeked inside Lana and Lola's room as Lana seemed to be playing along with Lola for a tea party. "An interesting story!"

"Oh, Lana, would you mind passing me my favorite tea pot?" Lola asked in a fake British accent.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, my few-minutes-younger than-me sister. Oh, by the way, I hope you don't mind that I brought a little guest with me for tea." Lana said, pulling out her frog, Hops.

"Ah ha!" Lincoln smirked, ready to take notes.

Lola paused, as if to think. "As long as you clean up after him and he doesn't try to hop on the table."

"That sounds reasonable." Lana said as he pulled out a fish tank and put it on a spare chair, placing Hops inside and closing it up as he gave a nod. "Now, what were you saying about your wonderful new tiara, my dear younger sister?"

"If you really must know, my older, yet messy, yet nice-as-can-be sister, I just managed to make this tiara on my own. You'd be surprised on how good I do in paper mache." Lola said.

Lincoln stared in shock as he did a double take. He was expecting the twins to fight, but... they were actually being reasonably considerate towards each other.

Lincoln groaned as he held his head, leaving the room behind... before going to his room as he looked down at his empty paper. "What is going ON with this family? Most of them aren't doing anything..."

Lincoln then heard a basketball outside as he looked up. "Ha ha! ACTION!"

Lincoln grabbed his notebook as he quickly ran downstairs. Just as he was about to reach the last step, Lynn Loud Jr., the sport loving sister, was coming in with a basketball in hand as she sighed in relief. "Man, what a workout I just had! I think I had enough sport practicing for one day... I need to take a little break."

Lincoln's mouth dropped when he heard the word 'break'. Lincoln looked up at the ceiling in shock before going back upstairs. "Lynn NEVER takes a break! Not even from sports! What's going on?"

Lincoln then heard a guitar tuning as he looked up. "Yes! I haven't looked at Luna yet! She'll definitely have a story for sure!"

Lincoln then ran over to Luna and Luan's room... but as he peeked inside, he noticed that Luna, the third oldest and rock music loving sister, was sitting on her bed, just tuning her guitar and playing a few notes. Luna nodded as she shook her head. "Looks like this one is a little worn. Oh well, that's fine. I still have a music block to overcome."

"Music block!" Lincoln whispered as he peered away from the door. "You got to be kidding me! Fortunately, I have but one sister left... and even though most of us find her dark stuff odd, it's my last shot."

Lincoln snuck over to Lynn and Lucy's room as he peered inside. "Come on, Lucy, do something... oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Lincoln peeked inside as Lucy was sitting down, reading what seemed to be a book that was titled 'The Tell-Tale Heart'. Lucy just flipped over to the next page as she said, "Oh, Edgar, how you always give me a good thrill."

Lincoln peered his eyes away from the door as he groaned, "A-are you guys kidding me right now? They are kidding me! This can't be possible! None of this can be possible! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

Lincoln's yelling was a bit loud that it practically got the attention of everyone in the household. The first to notice was Lucy as she peeked out of the door.

"Excuse me, Lincoln, but is everything okay?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln yelped as he turned to see Lucy had appeared, then sighed. "Oh, hi, Lucy. Sorry to disturb your reading, but I just got an assignment for an English class that's due tomorrow, and it involves writing a story about any member of my family. I figured, 'hey, with ten sisters, it wouldn't be a problem', but every sister I have seen so far is... well, either taking a break from the norm or putting off until tomorrow, or just... I guess what I'm trying to say is is that you guys aren't doing anything interesting! In other words, I don't have a story to work on!"

"No story, huh?" Lucy paused. "Sorry about that, Lincoln. I guess with no story to work on, I can't blame you."

It was at that moment, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Leni, Luna and Luan joined up as Luna said, "Whoa, bro, what's with the ear-splitting yell?"

"Sorry, it's just... I'm trying to write a story concerning one or all of you, and you guys aren't really doing anything right now." Lincoln explained as Lynn and Lori, the latter holding Lily close, came upstairs.

"Not doing anything? Pardon me?" Lori asked.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's true. You see, I have an assignment for my English class tomorrow to write a good story about one or a few of my relatives, to make a very, VERY consistent narrative." Lincoln explained. "And I wanted to write about you girls..."

"Awww..." All the sisters gave a smile.

"But none of you are doing anything that's... well... interesting. You guys are either on break, putting things off until tomorrow OR just not doing the things you regularily do, IE, Lori not talking to Bobby, Leni finishing her dresses for the day, Luna having a music block, Luan finishing her pranks, Lynn finishing her practices, Lucy reading, Lola and Lana AREN'T fighting, Lisa is putting off an experiment, which I KNOW she never usually does, and Lily... well, Lily's okay, but what story can I write concerning her, no offense." Lincoln explained.

All ten sisters looked at each other in concern, then turned towards Lincoln. Lincoln sighed. "And worst of all, the assignment is due tomorrow, so... I don't have much to go on... and I can't do it in the morning because I just won't have the time to do it, due to our usual morning routines."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true..." Luan said.

Lori looked around as she motioned towards the others. "Girls, huddle up! We need to talk."

The other sisters nodded as they leaned over and whispered a plan towards each other as Lincoln started to watch in curiosity. After a couple minutes of discussion, they all gave a nod as they turned back towards Lincoln as Luna nudged Lynn and whispered, "You tell him, it WAS your idea."

"Right." Lynn coughed as she turned towards Lincoln. "Hey, Linc, we may have an idea on how we can help you with your assignment."

"You can? How?" Lincoln asked in excitement.

"Well... how about you try and make up a story about us?" Lynn asked. "And we'll act it out for you, so that way, it'll be more authentic! It'll be like we actually did it!"

Lincoln looked up at his sisters in confusion. "Do you really think it'll work?"

"Hey, just tell us where we should be and as you come near us, try to narrate it and we'll do it!" Lori smiled. "What do you say, Lincoln?"

Lincoln paused... as he smiled. "All right... I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Okay, let's give it a shot, why not? Just let me think about this for a moment, and I'll let you know where to go."

The girls gave a nod as they waited eagerly as Lincoln started to put on his thinking cap.

* * *

And thus, we'll end this first chapter here! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Sisters Out of Character

Time for the next chapter to come into play! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had taken a little while, but after thinking it over, Lincoln had put each of his sisters in different positions in and out of the house as Lincoln gave a smile, looking over the entire household.

"Okay... everything seems to be in place..." Lincoln muttered to himself. "All sisters are willing to cooperate, they are in position, and I am ready to do my story!"

Leni, who had been standing nearby, looked over as she called, "We're, like, ready when you are, Lincoln!"

"All right, let's get started, shall we?" Lincoln smiled as he started writing. "This is the story of my family, mostly, my sisters, who have done something... great today. For example, Leni was..."

Lincoln paused as he stopped as Leni waved to him. Lincoln paused as he started to think. He was so busy putting people in positions, he forgot to think of what they were supposed to do...

Lincoln paused as he looked around quickly... before spotting the basketball hoop that was attached. He smiled. "Leni was... trying out a new sport! She was going to play some hoops!"

Leni blinked in confusion at this random outburst, but shrugged as she took the basketball and started to spin it around her finger... but not before her fingernail broke off as Leni yelped, looking at it. "Oh, my nails!"

"Keep practicing, Leni!" Lincoln said as he walked inside. "Meanwhile, Lori was inside the television room, as she was... erm... doing a science related project!"

Lori, sitting nearby, blinked in confusion, before noticing Lisa's beakers nearby. Hesitant, Lori took the beakers and started mixing up some chemicals, before they exploded in her hands.

"I don't think this is quite right." Lori paused in confusion.

"Meanwhile, Lynn was squirting Lola with her gag flower in the kitchen!" Lincoln smiled as he looked in the kitchen, where Lynn and Lola were waiting.

"She what?" Lola asked in confusion as Lynn took the gag flower in confusion and started squirting Lola in the face. "HEY!"

"What?" Lynn asked the glaring Lola.

"Meanwhile, upstairs, Luan was happily making her own tune using her very special rock guitar!" Lincoln smiled as Luan peeked out of the room, waiting for her cue.

Luan blinked in confusion at first, but quickly grabbed Luna's guitar as she started playing it badly and singing off-key. "La la la la, rock song, la la la, I can't play this, do me re so, I can't make up good lyrics for this to save my life!"

Lisa was peeking out in confusion as Lincoln turned. 'Meanwhile, Lisa was peeking out in confusion, But who could be surprised, with her being a bit air-headed?"

Lisa shook her head in shock, then glared at Lincoln as she said, "Excuse me! I think you are referring to somebody else!"

But before Lisa could walk over, she accidentally tripped on her untied shoelace as she fell down. Lincoln gave a satisfied nod as Lisa glared at Lincoln. "That didn't mean nothing. I just didn't tie this shoe tight enough!"

Lily could only laugh and giggle as Lisa looked over to her youngest sibling in an annoyed fashion. Lana peeked out as she looked outside.

"Lana, in the meantime, was showing off her fabulous tiara that she had won in a contest, bragging about how shiny it is compared to the others that she had." Lincoln smiled as Lana blinked.

Lana, grabbing one of Lola's tiaras from nearby, put it on as she said in a similar imitation to Lola's voice, "Oh, isn't this tiara just so wonderful, so great, so..." Lana frowned. "I feel so stupid right now."

"All the while, Lucy was talking with Bobby on the phone, all because she and him can't stop talking about each other about how they love each other." Lincoln smirked.

Lucy poked her head out of the room in shock, before dialing a number and holding the phone to her ear. "Hello, Bobby, it's Lucy. I called to tell how much..." Lucy growled. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Luna, who had been waiting for her cue, was watching horrified as Lincoln was turning to her. "And finally, Luna..."

"WAIT A MINUTE! STOP!" Luna yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing upstairs as Lincoln stopped. "STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING EVERYONE!"

"Uh, Luna, is something wrong?" Lincoln asked in concern.

"Well... YES!" Luna frowned. "Listen, bro, I don't mean to bring down the bad vibes by complaining, but all you're doing is mixing up us and what we like to do best!"

"But didn't you want me to make up a story?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, yes, we want to help you." Lana explained as she threw the tiara aside Lori, Lynn, Lola and Leni were coming up to join the other sisters, who were now surrounding Lincoln. "But you're mixing up our personalities so much, I don't even think you even STUDIED our habits!"

"I'd say." Luan said. "I mean, I can do music all right, but I'm not a rocker!"

"And if my college had heard ANYTHING about me being an AIR-HEAD of all things!" Lisa complained.

"And I think Lisa is the one that does all the scientific junk." Lori explained, before noticing Lucy holding her cell phone. "Is that my phone? How did you even get it?"

"Mystery." Lucy said as she threw the phone over to Lori. The oldest sister frowned as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Bobby?" Lori asked. "Can I call you back? I'm a little busy with something right now."

As Lori hung up the phone, Lincoln sighed. "I'm sorry guys, I'm trying my best, but... it's hard to write a good story."

"Writing a good story is one thing, Lincoln..." Lori explained as she leaned down towards him. "But in order to get a true story, you have to practice characters and getting to know them, study their habits."

"If you don't study the habits of what we each represent... well, we're just not 'The Loud House'." Lola said.

"That's right." Luna smiled as she picked up her guitar. "For example, I'm an awesome rocker! I love playing my instruments, and playing my own songs. My own ambition in life is to become a famous star. Being loved not only by fans, but by rockers and music-lovers alike. I don't mind playing a tune for you guys every once in a while, but there are also the times I love hanging out with you all."

Lynn smiled as she looked over to Lincoln. "And hey, you know who I am, Linc! I am a lover of all things sports. Baseball, football, soccer, basketball, lacrosse, you name it, I'm doing it! But it's not all sports for me. Sure, I may do a little roughhousing once in a while, but I do that to show that I care. I admit that I may not be EXACTLY perfect, but I think I'm good enough. I want to achieve many things in my life, and if you guys are willing to play, I wouldn't mind taking you guys up on a challenge. I may be the loving sports tomboy, and I may be named after my own father, but I want to show you guys that I'm not just all sports. After all, we're family."

"Yeah! I may win contests, Lana may love her exotic pets and her mud and Lily is still pretty young to understand pretty much what's going on, but each of us are way more different than you think." Lola said. "And yes, I will admit that maybe I'm a little bit of a brat..." Lola felt the eyes of her sisters glaring at her. '...most of the time. But give me some slack. After all, I am a little kid. There will be a time I grow out of the phase, but right now, I'm just going to relax and enjoy being a kid."

Lincoln paused. "I guess when you say it like that..."

"I can admit, I love a good prank! And I love to tell puns! But when things go too far, the jokes end, and you have to face serious issues." Luan explained. "Sure, I'm not one that can be serious, but there are times where I can be concerned for my fellow family member, and I will admit if I go too far in a prank. And if I do, I will at least try to apologize. April Fool's Day may be my favorite holiday, and the gloves may come off, but that's only to show that I do care about you guys. And if I get pranked, I laugh with you, even if you laugh at me. It's just who I am."

"I may be the oldest sister, I may be the responsible sister, and Leni may be the second oldest and not as responsible, we both show that we can still be good sisters. Sure, we have our occasional squabbles, and I may be a little strict, but I have to be able to keep the peace between all of you. And let's face it, I'm going to be going to college someday, and even when I'm gone, Leni will probably be the next person in charge... I have hopes she'll mature by then..." Lori explained.

"Awww..." Leni smiled towards her sister.

"But I'm not holding my breath. I'm sure she'll try, though." Lori shrugged.

"I may be gothic, but it doesn't mean I don't have a heart. I may be full of empathy and dye my hair black all the time to keep up my gothic appearances... not to mention they hide my eyes pretty well. And even though I have people asking me, 'what color are my eyes behind my black hair', I just say 'That's my personal secret'. That's just who I am, after all." Lucy said.

Everyone then turned to Lisa as she crossed her arms. "I'm the smartest girl. I graduated from college and have a PhD. Need I say more?"

"Regardless, who we are is who we are. And you can't change who we are." Lori explained.

Lincoln looked down in guilt as he said, "Y-you're right. I'm sorry, girls. I guess I panicked a bit and tried to force you to do something that wouldn't be in your characters, unless said people who are good at these things were with you."

"It's all right, Lincoln. We know you weren't intending to do any harm." Leni smiled.

Lincoln looked around as he asked, "You girls just want to try again, and this time, I'll be sure to keep your characters consistent."

The girls looked at each other... and smiled as they all said, "All right!"

Lincoln gave a smile as he said, "Great! Let's set you all up again and we'll get something started!"

All the girls cheered as Lincoln started to direct the girls downstairs to get them all in position once again.

* * *

And the second chapter is complete! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
